


年間契約 19

by yunhanluming



Series: 年間契約 [11]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhanluming/pseuds/yunhanluming





	年間契約 19

松本在眼前的瓶瓶罐罐中纠结了小十分钟，要挑个合适的香水对他来说不是难事，但要挑个合适的香水去一家经营皮肉生意的bar就有些让他头疼。他是个爱玩的性子，但分寸也拿捏得很好，很清楚自己的医师职业和Omega身份都不适合出现在太乱的场所，风评被害可不是好玩的。  
樱井的预约一整天全满，他提出面诊结束后如果来得及就去会所陪松本喝两杯，又跟自己的朋友打了招呼。不过股东这个身份在黑白通吃的场子里总是有几分尴尬，说话不是没有分量，但真的要是发生什么意外，作用可能还没一个看场子的大。松本不得不自己多留几个心眼，最后他还是从另一个抽屉里拿出一瓶樱井翔的苷苔调香来用。樱井翔的信息素是樱花味的，没什么攻击性的气味为他的工作助力不少，当然有得亦有失，每每他出席会议或是有些避不开的应酬时还是会用香水来给自己添几分气势。  
松本把香水喷在头顶上方，轻巧地转了一圈让香水的味道布满全。在少数性别由嗅觉主宰的如野兽般的世界里，气味是第一道防线。 

不得不说松本的长相迷惑性很大，他梳了个背头，手上叠着戴了几个夸张的银质手镯和戒指。这种打扮看着似乎是很随心所欲，不过也只是因为是松本润才有资格这么随心所欲，如果还要再找一个这样打扮又不会让人觉得违和的人，大概只能是竹下通饰品店门口300日元均一价的架子旁边站着招揽生意的可怜店员。  
松本推掉了几个端着酒杯上来招揽生意的牛郎，他又补了几下香水，在吧台要了一杯酒坐进角落里看着中央的卡座。  
二宫实在是太显眼了，他没有上钟，坐在那里和几个人聊天，源源不断地会有人到吧台点酒送到他桌上，邀请的意图很明显，而二宫却好像并没有要营业的意思，只是出于礼貌送来的酒都会喝一口，再对买单的人抱歉一笑。绝大部分的人也都很清楚，一杯酒的价钱能换二宫和也一对一笑一笑绝对是血赚。  
松本有点迷茫，在酒吧里迷茫对他来说还是件新鲜事。著名帅哥空港从来不缺人一起喝酒，哪怕真的是一个人都约不到，他和陌生人也能聊得很愉快。但现在他却不知道怎么才能和二宫搭上话，他看见二宫和一群油腻得他绝对不会去靠近的Alpha坐在一起，来者不拒地喝空他们递的每一杯酒，二宫看似没有拒绝他们有些越线的身体触碰，但松本还是看到他僵硬的坐姿和不自然的缩脖子的动作。出于Omega之间的同理心，他觉得二宫是不情愿的，差点就要脑子一热上去英雄救美，又想到这不是他熟悉的场，连张熟脸都没有，也不清楚那群人是什么来头，冲上去反给对方送个双杀就未免太过荒诞。  
正想对策想得出神，身旁突然多了一个人，那人端着一杯酒，示意松本干杯。  
真是太老土的搭讪手段了，松本拿起自己的酒杯，表面浮着一层不易发觉的细小粉末，只不过是他举杯那一瞬间的震荡就彻底化得干干净净。干杯的时候“无意中”打翻了杯子，他说着抱歉抱歉给对方递去纸巾，心想也亏得他能拿出比搭讪方式更老土的下药手段，所以自己也只好用同样老土的对策来教训他一下。  
不要喝离开过视线的酒，樱井总是像个老妈子一样地嘱咐他。  
再然后老妈子就出现在了松本眼前。  
“润，这是你朋友吗？”樱井的病人症状有明显改善，只聊了没几句就说晚上有约，在自己的医生面前补了个妆，神采奕奕地离开了。常常是全院接诊时长第一的劳模也算是被现世福报当头砸中，能比约定时间早几个小时开始自己私人约会。  
他老远就看到自己家漂亮的Omega在会所里像个偷摸出来泡吧的大明星一样躲在角落里也抵不过那张脸太过引人注目，旁边还坐了个心怀鬼胎的陌生Alpha，他下意识地觉得松本遇到麻烦，挤开舞池里的人群就冲了过去。  
“啊，是初次见面的先生，或许是这里满座了，不得已想和我们拼桌呢。”樱井难得提前下班，松本看见他的时候张着嘴愣了两秒，随即看见樱井向他伸出了手，于是看了看周围随处可见的空座歪着脑袋揶揄那位智商不高的Alpha。  
对方脸上青一阵白一阵，反而是樱井和松本从容淡定得仿佛无事发生，一人一边在他两旁坐下，招手要了三杯酒邀请他一起喝一杯，硬是让他自己意识这是在自讨没趣，讪讪地离开了卡座。  
“今天怎么这么早？”松本用自己的杯子碰了碰他的，靠在恋人肩头小口小口地抿着气泡酒。  
“赶着来英雄救美啊。”樱井晃了晃杯子里的酒，举到嘴边又放下：“差点忘了，我开车来的。”  
“陪我喝两杯嘛，你好久没陪我喝酒了。”松本撇着嘴不满地抱怨，翻个身看着他把自己的酒杯举到樱井嘴边：“车就停在这里，我们打车回去，或者找个代驾不行吗？”  
“好吧。”樱井看着他赌气时候就微微鼓起的脸颊立即投降，就着他手里的杯子交出了车辆驾驶权。  
“nino在那边，我好像没办法和他说上话。”松本看他喝了，心满意足地笑起来。随即又靠回他肩上享受难得的约会，伸手指了指不远处卡座上周旋在几个人之间的二宫，颇为为难地皱起眉。  
“没关系，我有办法。”樱井说着，喝空了杯子里的酒。

“砰！”  
突如其来的玻璃碎裂声让所有人都不由自主地朝声源方向看过去。这种声音在会所里只能说是少见多怪，喝醉了不小心打碎杯子或是起了争执都是再常见不过的事，二宫喝得有些反胃，连脑袋都懒得转一下，但挡不住麻烦主动找上门。新来不久的服务生满脸惶恐地走向他，左右打量着二宫身边看上去就不怎么好说话的客人支支吾吾地不敢开口。  
“麻烦等我一会儿。”二宫欠欠身站起来，拉着后辈走到一边：“怎么了？”  
“125包房的客人对山田桑不满意，点名一定要您过去，我说了您在上钟，他们就……”  
“下次遇到这种事马上来和我说就行，带我过去。”二宫有些无奈地叹了口气，收拾好表情跟着后辈走过去。这阵子他是真的发现自己被相叶惯坏了，以前他过惯了日夜颠倒的日子，酒量也不算差，只不过跟相叶在一起呆了半年多，回来酒量和精力都直线下降，没喝几杯就恶心得翻江倒海，晚上陪一个通宵白天能睡一天。他最后还是用了濑川给的药，走到这个境地基本没有选择，副作用折磨得他肉眼可见地消瘦下去，好在药物的确奏效，没有人发现他被标记过，藏在沙发缝里的录音笔顺利地录下了一切。  
他走到房门口，示意后辈可以离开了，端着一副营业笑容准备进屋迎接狂风骤雨，结果人还没看清就被一个熊抱给罩了满头。  
“什么嘛！”二宫被吓了一跳，扯着小尖嗓抱怨了一声，神经这才松弛下来，在沙发上瘫成一坨：“我还以为今天晚上又要被找麻烦了……”  
“喝点水。”樱井坐在一旁，看了看他潮红的脸色倒了杯水递过去。  
“你们来干什么？“二宫在沙发上喘了几口气，坐起来端着水喝了几口，又皱着眉放下：“嘶……”  
“润给你开的药是禁止饮酒的。”樱井看着他，从保温瓶里倒了些开水混进杯子里：“何况你应该也知道你不应该喝太多酒。“  
“我知道呀。”二宫最受不了他的医生架子，往松本边上蹭了蹭寻求帮助：“所以为了防止出现副作用我把药停了。“  
他一副邀功讨赏的轻佻神色，连松本也有些愠怒，他不轻不重地在二宫肩上敲打了一下，也不是开玩笑的语气了：“你到底要干什么？”  
“不干什么呀。”二宫眨眨眼，笑道：“就是腻了，你知道的吧，相叶雅纪那个人无聊得很，每天就知道念叨些吃饭睡觉的事，不像松润你那么浪漫，也不像樱井桑那么聪明。整天和baka呆在一起，谁都会腻的啊。“  
他说完这些，本以为按照松本润仗义的性子这会儿就要跳起来维护相叶雅纪了，可包房里死一样的静，他有些茫然地看向松本，对方的目光却落在他身后。  
“我是不是来得不是时候？”相叶雅纪的眼神落在二宫脸上，他眯了眯眼睛，很快转而看向樱井，把手里的东西扔到桌上：“你上次落在我家的。”  
二宫像是石化了一样愣在那里。话是他说的，但是他笃定樱井和松本不会把这些难听的话传到相叶耳朵里才这么肆无忌惮。他就这么看着自己朝思暮想的人突然出现在眼前，而两个人的久别重逢是以他骂相叶雅纪是个又木又笨的baka开始的，相叶从他眼前直直地走过去，坐到樱井身边极其自然地聊了起来，仿佛他根本不存在这个房间里一样。  
他想了相叶一整个月，只能在电视和新闻里看到他，看案件的进展，看相叶一天天憔悴下去，他也跟着心急如焚，可偏偏他在做的事情半点都急不得，露出马脚就是前功尽弃。他每天都活在巨大的恐慌里，怕他赶不上了，怕再也回不到他和相叶的家里。相叶暴怒的那一晚他都不如现在害怕，他不怕相叶雅纪恨他，讨厌他，至少这样还能记得他，总有一天能等到一个回心转意。他只怕相叶雅纪根本看不到他，仿佛他二宫和也只是一团可有可无的空气。  
“听说你人气还是很高，恭喜。”相叶跟樱井喝了几杯，终于向他搭话。语气平淡，字字诛心。  
“我刚才……”二宫像是还了魂一样一个激灵醒过来，在沙发上磨蹭着向相叶的身边挪过去，停在樱井身边。  
“你瘦了。”相叶说。  
二宫几乎要心跳漏拍，他发现自己很没出息地因为这句话就有些委屈。  
“不过这样的确是更惹人怜爱了，你一直都很懂得怎么营销自己。”  
他眼里有一闪而过的心疼，而随之而来的话让二宫确信那是他的幻觉，只好把想说的都咽下去。  
“喝一杯？”相叶端起酒杯，等着他回应。  
二宫忽然赌气起来，他把手放在樱井大腿上，笑眯眯地说：“包房钱是樱井桑付的，我现在还在上别人的钟，我和相叶桑喝酒算什么名头？”  
“算我插了个队，我可以付三倍价钱。”相叶说。  
“要插我的队，可是有人出了十倍价钱都约不到哦。”  
相叶看了他一会儿，两个人都带着一丝僵硬到诡异的笑容像是比试一样对望着，最后相叶放下了酒杯，无奈地耸了耸肩：“那只能说非常遗憾了。”  
樱井被夹在中间，有些疑惑地吸了两口气，余光瞥了瞥身旁的二宫，没有说话。  
二宫的人生中从来没有过什么时刻会把某个场合的气氛弄到现在那么僵，他咬住自己不断颤抖的下唇，用力吸了两口空气里相叶的信息素，也不知道是心理作用还是标记的关系，只是靠近相叶坐着酗酒过度的不适就能减轻不少。  
“那么，我先失陪了。”他站起来，忽然一阵眩晕，一双有力的手臂及时扶住他，二宫几乎是下意识地抓住那只手，他用聚不起焦的眼睛努力地看向相叶，而他手里的那只手不留情面地一根一根抽出手指，把他扶稳后就松开了手，又坐了回去。  
他做得毫无破绽，像是个在牛郎店也十分有风度的绅士，也让二宫根本没有说出那句话的时机。  
最后他也只是坐回了那个卡座，喝着已经分不清味道的酒看樱井架着喝多了正在奶凶奶凶撒娇的松本走出去，相叶在后面拿着他们两个的外套，打着电话，没有向他多看一眼。  
二宫的视线不知怎么模糊起来，他说的是假话，哪有男人活了三十好几领着一个公司起死回生还是个天然baka的，相叶一定是知道他想说什么，才堵得滴水不漏。  
是什么时候暴露的？或许是回头看到他那个瞬间的眼神吧，毕竟自己都习惯对他毫无保留了。  
从那个瞬间起，就很想问问他，小和好累了，叔叔能不能抱抱我？


End file.
